


Company

by lovehotelreservation



Series: All We Need [4]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, all Kagari wanted was someone to play video games with. Thankfully, he found that person in you, regardless of the unconventional circumstances surrounding your first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! AHH GOODNESS, WE’RE ALMOST DONE WITH THIS WEEK’S SPAM! I do hope you’ve enjoyed the fluff, as it’s only about to become more heated with the coming weeks~!
> 
> Anyway, I’m always here for some Psycho-Pass, and I’m more than happy to post something for Kagari (WHO DESERVED BETTER)! I hope you all enjoy!

The life of an Enforcer was often a lonely one.

From Kagari's perspective, he felt this to be true to a certain degree. Even if he did have the company of the other Enforcers at the Public Safety Bureau--whom he did he see as friends and confided in them as such--it was when he trekked back to his dorm room did he feel the most lonesome. Though, this was mainly whenever he wanted to play a video game with another person. After all, Yayoi was far too enamored with her guitar and Shion to consider playing _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ , Kougami couldn't be trusted with a Wiimote-- _Punch Out_ was a **terrible** suggestion, and trying to teach Masaoka the basic mechanics of any video game was too much of a hassle.

Shion was also much preoccupied with Yayoi whereas for Akane and Nobuchika, the former was busy with her duties as an Inspector while the latter preferred to physically play sports and games instead of virtually.

For the longest time, Kagari was left to play games alone. Not to say that he didn't have fun while doing so, but he just wished to share his enjoyment with someone else.

Then you were dragged in as an Enforcer.

There were a group of Latent Criminals on a robbery spree across Tokyo. The leader was utterly ruthless, preferring to steal more than just valuables and the sort. He wished to take away peace and tranquility from innocent victims in protest to the Sibyl System, forcing his subordinates to do the same.

Only one person opposed such brutality and Kagari came face to face with that person while he and Division 1 went to put a stop to the crimes.

Was it fate that he first encountered you at an arcade?

The rest of Division 1 went to apprehend the rest of your group of thieves while he took after you, having noticed you trying to sneak away with money stolen from a cash register.

If the two of you ever decided to start a family, he wondered how amusing it would be to tell your children how your first meeting involved him cornering you with his Dominator in hand while you had a metal bat. Your back was against the wall, rows of arcade games obscuring any means of escape while he stood before you. What stuck out to him however was that--compared to your other 'companions'--your weapon was clean of blood. Whereas the rest of your group were willing to shove and knock away terrified bystanders, you either avoided them or frantically told people to clear the way.

While Kagari's experience told him to never be tricked by a pretty face, he admitted to being quite taken by you, both by your appearance and the mercy you displayed. Still, with his weapon in hand, a grin cracked on his lips as he spoke out to you, "Trying to sneak off with the money on your own, huh?"

You didn't look too unnerved by the situation, instead keeping it cool--even if your emotions were twisted with tension. Though your Hue wasn't pristine, the color of it reminded Kagari of the sky on a clear day. Not only that, but your Crime Coefficient was in the mid-100s. "I've been wanting to play _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ for a while. It's been a while since I've had the time to go to an arcade, let alone play a game."

" _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_?" He repeated, blinking with astonishment. "You play?"

Your bottom lip caught between your teeth while you nodded--such an odd standoff to be caught in. "Yeah, but I prefer playing with someone else." You let out a sigh as a defeated expression formed on your face. Suddenly, the bag of loot and your baseball bat fell to the floor and your arms raised over your head to concede. "Though I guess I've messed up any chance of getting to play ever again. Doing what you can to survive after the Sibyl System deems you unworthy for basically anything is hard."

You started to laugh but Kagari could see your shoulders shake while tears filled your eyes. "Looks like I've only got more loneliness to look forward to now."

In that moment, Kagari made it an utmost priority to save you from that solitude.

From then on, it was a series of many visits to the Rehabilitation Center. Visiting hours spent getting to know you, lending his _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ manga books with messages of encouragement and flirtation scrawled into the covers, and asking about what kind of games you liked to play. You relished in his company as much as he did to you.

One visit involved him bringing you a bento box full of his famous taco rice with fried eggs. His lips in a wide grin, he winked, "Oi, you better eat up, okay? I spent all night making this, and I was tired from having to break up some anti-Sibyl System rebellion in Shinjuku yesterday." He looked back to where Akane stood by him--he needed supervision to go see you, of course--and offered her a thumbs up. "Right, Inspector?"

She giggled in return, holding up her thumb as well, "He went straight for his dorm as soon as we got back."

You smiled and thanked him for your meal.

Kagari watched as you ate, feeling his heart swell from how pleased you look, even more when you told him that his cooking was amazing.

He didn't hesitate to ask the question that incited his reason to visit you today.

"If you like it so much, then you can have it as much as you want if you join me as an Enforcer."

You looked surprised at his proposal. He just laughed even as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's a lot of work, the downtime sucks every now and then, and you realize that society is full of ungrateful bastards--but there's some nice people there like Inspector. She's actually checked over your file and thinks you'd make a good fit for our Division." His eyes then bore into yours and while his lighthearted demeanor remained, his expression was serious with his intent. "Though I can promise you right here and now that you'll _never_ feel lonely again. I swear that to you."

From the way he looked at you--and really, from all of his visits which brought you so much company and bliss--you decided to see if he would uphold his words.

Kagari made sure to not fail you.

Now here the two of you were, in the dorm that you've shared for close to two years now. The weekend was still a day away, but that didn't stop either of you from nestling close together on the couch, controllers in hand. On the coffee-table set before you both were two plates of his taco rice, in addition to other snacks that you ordered earlier this week.

You were looking at the screen, deciding which character to choose. Before you could press 'select' however, your vision was obscured by Kagari's face just as he went to kiss you sweetly. You happily returned his gesture, though when he drew back, you realized that you were no longer choosing the character you had picked out, as he had used the kiss to nudge your analog stick elsewhere.

"Don't let your guard down," he teased while selecting your character only to yelp as he was suddenly tackled down onto the couch by you, your fingers seeking his sides in revenge.

How good it felt to finally select 'two-player.'


End file.
